1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer engineering, and more specifically to the methods of handling electronic digital data and computational results, methods which are applied to perform some financial operations.
2. Background
There is a method known for automated execution of financial transactions involving several currencies, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,402, entitled “Method and System for Performing Automated Financial Transactions Involving Foreign Currencies” (issued Jul. 28, 1998 to Potter et al.). The similarity of the known method with the suggested method is in that both methods, in similar financial activities, make use of several currencies that are correlated with each other according to the current exchange rates. Meanwhile, the known method is aimed at performing automated financial transactions using network resources, and not at the method of optimizing the currency ratio while executing a financial transaction.
A method for originating a bank deposit that presumes, in particular, entering deposit data into a computer is the method most similar to the one described, as it relates to the technical substance and the result achieved. This method for originating a bank deposit is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-298060, entitled “Deposit Processing Model” (published Oct. 11, 2002). A substantial drawback of this known method is that it cannot be used to originate a bank deposit that includes several currencies such that the proportions of the currencies in the deposit are optimized so as to preserve and/or increase the deposit value.